


Not Very Good.

by 01soft



Series: Schizophrenic boy - short stories about Lee Minhyuk. [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia, hes just confused and in an episode ok, not actually mentioned though, remember to take your medication kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01soft/pseuds/01soft
Summary: Minhyuk has forgotten how long he’s been sitting there,Minhyuk is not very good with time.





	Not Very Good.

_Minhyuk has forgotten how long he’s been sitting there._   
_It could have been a minute, maybe an hour, maybe even a whole day._   
_He doesn’t really know._   
_Minhyuk is not very good with time._   
  
_Minhyuk has forgotten how he got here._   
_Sitting on a bench, at night time, in some small park Minhyuk has never been to before._   
_At least he thinks he’s never been here before, he’s not really sure._   
_Minhyuk is not very good at remembering places._

_Minhyuk has forgotten how cold it is outside._   
_Wearing only a thin t shirt and his favourite pair of sweatpants on a chilly November night,_  
you would think Minhyuk is freezing.   
_He isn’t. He doesn’t really know why._   
_Minhyuk is not very good at feeling._   
  
_Minhyuk has forgotten about his phone that is laying in his pocket._   
_Minhyuk doesn’t notice it calling constantly, the buzz from getting_  
a text message repeating over and over again.   
_Minhyuk has forgotten that he’s not supposed to be outside alone._   
_He forgets that a lot._   
_Minhyuk is not very good at remembering things he’s been told._   
  
_Minhyuk has forgotten to take his medication today._   
_Maybe that’s why he’s here, in a thin t shirt and his favourite sweatpants, sitting on a bench,_   
_on a chilly November night, in some small park he’s never been to before._   
_That’s probably why._   
_Minhyuk is not very good at remembering to take his medication._


End file.
